Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to fire fighting equipment and more particularly, to an improved fire fighting trailer apparatus that can be easily transported (eg. on its own self propelled chassis or have a trailer chassis that can be towed with a truck to a remote site, wherein water is needed to fight a fire in areas that do not have city water systems, fire hydrants and the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
An adequate supply of water is essential for fire fighting. In many suburban/rural areas, the development of residential and commercial properties severely taxes the local fire protection system. Frequently fire fighters discover that structures are built without provisions for an adequate number of fire hydrants and water for fire fighting.
In the event that a surface water supply is available, or could easily be developed, these supplies are frequently not utilized due to lack of equipment and the delays inherent in establishing an alternate water supply. The present invention is designed to eliminate or minimize the problems associated with establishing and maintaining an alternate water supply.
The present invention provides a device for quickly and efficiently obtaining a water supply for fire fighting. The apparatus of the present invention is especially useful in suburban and/or rural areas where water supplies from fire hydrants are weak or non-existent. The apparatus of the present invention can easily be deployed and operated by one individual, which is not possible with currently available methods, allowing more efficient utilization of available manpower.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a mobile device, consisting of a crane-like boom used to reach a water supply, a lift pump or pumps attached to the extended base of the lower boom, filters designed to trap and eliminate debris, and a transfer pump for delivering fire fighting water to a pumper, tanker or larger diameter hose or holding tank.
The apparatus of the present invention combines a number of unique features including: (1) a specially designed articulating or telescoping boom which can effectively reach horizontally, vertically and below grades; (2) the pressure pump supported at the extended end of the boom; (3) the use of easily flushed, tandem, parallel filters to ensure a clean water supply; and (4) a high capacity transfer pump to supply water to hose lines or other equipment. This transfer pump is located at or near the base of the boom. The presence of this pump is to allow the device to obtain a supply of water under positive pressure, without being dependent on the limitations of a suction pump being located at a higher elevation than the water source.
With the apparatus of the present invention, one fire fighter can position his equipment at a safe location, deploy the boom over possible obstructions, and pump water (under positive pressure) for fire fighting or other emergency needs.
Since the apparatus of the present invention is designed to quickly and efficiently be deployed using minimal manpower and deliver large quantities of water for fire fighting from otherwise unusable sources, the use of the apparatus of the present invention could save lives, property, and reduce fire insurance rates for hundreds of thousands of persons living in suburban and rural areas which have available surface water sources but lack adequate fire hydrants.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a crane-like boom attached to either a self-contained trailer towed behind a fire truck or other vehicle, or a boom can be attached directly to a chassis such as the bed of a fire truck. A lift pump that is hydraulically powered is mounted at the end of an articulating boom. The boom can be articulating or extendable (eg. telescoping).
Filters are provided that can be easily cleaned and/or designed to trap and eliminate debris before entering the system. A transfer pump delivers fire fighting water to a pumper, tanker, large diameter hose or holding tank.